


Locked Out of Heaven

by LizzyPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a rouge reaper is killing instead of just collecting souls Castiel only knows of one man who can help the Winchester's. But you can't get something for nothing and the Master Of Death wants compensation for his trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This story popped into my head almost fully formed the first time I heard Bruno Mars Locked Out Of Heaven a few days back. I suggest you youtube it and listen while you read. I listened to it repeatedly while working on this.

When they appeared inside the dark club Dean let out a whoop of triumph.

“Alright Cas! You read my mind first round is on me.” Castiel stared blankly at him.

“I did not bring you here to drink Dean.”

“Why did you bring us here?” Sam asked having to raise his voice to be heard over the throbbing music. He was staring across the club; the majority of space was devoted to a massive dance floor packed with dancers gyrating to the music. “I thought you said we were getting help with the case.”

“I brought you here because the man who can help you is here. I can sense his energy we must simply find him.” Even as he spoke Castiel turned toward the dance floor his blue eyes scanning the dancers. He moved directly toward the center rudely forcing a path through the dancers and with a few muttered apologies Sam and Dean followed him. They stayed fairly close when suddenly Castiel came to an abrupt halt.

Nearly dead center in the dance floor a lone man was dancing. His body moved in perfect sync to the rhythm, swinging his lithe hips and slim muscular arms with perfect ease. The other dancer’s gave him a wide berth but often cast him wondering glances. He wore simple blue jeans and a snug dark green t-shirt that clung tightly to his chest and shoulders. His hair was inky black and flying freely to the music with wild abandon his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. For several moments they all just stared at him even Castiel seemed temporarily struck mute. 

Finally Castiel stepped forward so he was directly in front of the dancing man who had yet to open his eyes or even acknowledge them. 

“Master of Death, I am Castiel an angel of the Lord and I come to request your assistance.”

The man’s eyes flew open and they were a piercing green. He only glanced at Castiel before reaching out and grabbing his hands. He pulled Castiel closer and began to dance against him. Castiel stood still his face contorted into vague confusion and concern. 

“Please the matter is urgent.”

“Shhh” the man placed a gentle finger against Castiel’s lips his green eyes stared deeply into Castiel’s. “I love this song. Dance with me and then we can talk of your business.”

Castiel stiffened for a moment before he nodded.

“I don’t know how to dance.” The Master of Death smirked.

“Just follow my lead.”

Dean and Sam could only look on in wonder as the other man led Castiel’s hands to his hips and began to grind and move against him. Castiel was unsure how to respond, so simply allowed himself to be led along. The man radiated power where ever their skin touched Castiel felt the tingles of ancient magic. Combined with the throbbing music and rhythmic movement of the Master of Death Castiel was experiencing strange sensations he wasn’t familiar with. 

When the song finally ended Castiel spoke again

“Master of Death the matter I wish to discuss is quite urgent.”

“Call me Harry. Calling Master of Death in the middle of a crowded club isn’t exactly discreet. Come along buy me a drink and tell me all about your troubles.”

Taking Castiel’s hand Harry led the angel and the Winchester’s to a sequestered booth opposite the dance floor. Dean signaled a waitress as they sat and soon they were seated drinks in hand. Harry had pulled Castiel into the booth next to him and the brothers sat facing them. 

“So tell me your troubles. It’s not every day an angel comes to me with humans in tow.”  
Harry had addressed his question to Castiel and so far had completely ignored the brother’s even though he clearly knew they were there. Castiel shifted Harry was sitting very close to him and his magic seemed to be reaching out and caressing his aura making him tingle and feel strangely warm. 

“A few days ago the Winchester’s arrived in a small town in Montana. Residents had been dying strangely and they suspected supernatural interference. They discovered a Reaper who was actually killing people instead of simply collecting their souls. We have no way to trap or combat a Reaper. As Master of Death you can destroy him or give us the power to do so.”

“A rouge Reaper in Montana? Interesting I could easily help deal with it but I’d like something in return.” He smirked but Dean was annoyed at being ignored and spoke up.

“Why should you want something in return? You’re the Master of Death isn’t it your job to step in?” For the first time Harry looked at him and Dean couldn’t help but flinch back. His eyes were piercing green and seemingly endless; he made Dean feel tiny like an ant about to be crunched. 

“Do not presume to understand my job Dean Winchester. All things that happen are meant to happen that is the meaning of fate. I am merely fate’s instrument as are you, as are all beings. I will do as I see fit and in doing fate is served.”

“Huh.” Dean replied before Sam cut in.

“I feel like there is a flaw in your logic but I’m not sure what it is.” Harry leveled Sam with the same cold stare he’d hit Dean with but before he could respond Castiel spoke up.

“Any price that is within our power will be yours.” 

Harry smiled at him but Dean unable to keep quiet cut in again. 

“We don’t have any money Cas. He should help because he can not because you bribe him.” When Castiel turned to Dean he was taken aback by the anger he saw in his eyes. 

“The Master of Death holds power that you can not imagine Dean. He is a being far above mere mortal problems and even above the worries of Angels and Demons. You should try to show some respect.” The Master of Death smirked at him from behind his drink. 

“Besides I care nothing for money. I assure you I’ll not ask for any sort compensation that is not within your power to give.” 

“Then what do you want?” Sam asked he’d learned never to make a deal until he knew all the terms and the way this man was looking at Cas made him nervous. Harry’s smirk turned into a wide smile as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

“Nothing too painful. I simply ask for a night in the company of your charming Angel. What say you Castiel, would you be willing to entertain me for the evening?” Sam’s eyes widened even as Castiel began to nod his agreement.

“Of-”

“Wait!” Dean said standing up and pulling Castiel from the table “We need to discuss this before we agree.”

Dean dragged Castiel away from the Master of Death and Sam followed. When he felt they were well enough out of earshot he turned to speak to Castiel.

“What is the meaning of this? We need his assistance.”

“Cas” Sam replied “Do you understand what he is asking?”

“He wishes to spend time in my company. I assume he seeks news of the heavens” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Cas I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to spend the night talking about Angel news.” Castiel stared blankly at Dean.

“The subject of our conversation is hardly relevant.” 

 

“No Cas I don’t think you understand. I don’t think he wants to spend the night talking at all.”

“What else would we do?” 

“Oh uh. . .” Dean exchanged an awkward glance with Sam who blushed very red. Sam cleared his throat.

“What Dean is trying to say is we’re pretty sure he wants to. . .I mean the way he was looking at you and the dancing. . .” Sam trailed off willing Castiel to understand what he was suggesting without forcing him to say it out loud.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Oh for hell’s sake! He wants to have sex Cas!” Dean finally exclaimed. Castiel blinked.

“I’ve never done that before.”

“And you don’t have to now. We can figure something else out, find someone else we don’t need this guy.”

“I assure you Dean the Master of Death is the only one who can kill the Reaper. Only Death can stop Death. I have no problem fulfilling this requirement if it means stopping the Reaper.”

Before Dean or Sam could protest further Cas returned to stand before the Master of Death.

“I accept your terms.”

\---------------------------------------------------

The Reaper was dealt with within ten minutes. Frankly after all the talk Sam and Dean had expected more, but the guy just told him he was no longer needed and his soul just. . . vanished. 

“What? Where’d it go?” Dean demanded.

“Where it belongs.” Harry answered cryptically causing Dean to sigh dramatically. 

“How do we know it won’t come back?”

“He won’t. Take my hand Castiel,” once Cas had complied Harry turned back to Sam and Dean “I will return him to you on the morrow. Do not call for him tonight you will not receive an answer.” And with a shimmer of smoke both were gone.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They reappeared in a high end hotel that looked over a sparkling city. Cas turned to the being next to him and Harry graced him with a wide smile. 

“Tell me Castiel, what news have you of your brothers,” Harry’s tone was casual as he led Castiel to a sofa. He conjured two glasses of bubbling champagne and handed one to Castiel as he sat down. Cas accepted the glass feeling unaccountably disappointed. He had never considered having sex before but when it was suggested he found himself intrigued. 

“I fear I have no news to interest you. I am cut off from heaven’s grace and no longer commune with my brothers.”

“I am sorry.”

“It is difficult to be without heaven after living within it for so long.”

“But you are not without Heaven Castiel. Even now it clings to you, I can see it.” As Harry spoke he raised his hand gently brushing against Castiel’s cheek. The touch sent chills through Castiel’s body. Harry radiated power and his aura seemed to caress Castiel as surely as his hand had. 

“When I asked you of your brothers you seemed disappointed. Why?” Castiel was not bothered by the abrupt subject change and while he was ashamed of his own foolish assumption he would never dream of lying to one such as Harry so he spoke with honesty. 

“When you first spoke of compensation the Winchester’s believed you wished for carnal intercourse.”

“And you were disappointed when I spoke with you instead?” Harry’s tone was politely curious but there was a slight smile on his face that Castiel could not interpret. 

“I admit to being . . . curious. I have never experienced sexual congress.”

“Do you know Castiel? As Master of Death I will never be admitted to Heaven just as I cannot cross into Hell but I can feel it. When you approached me in the club I could feel it on you even at a distance and I wondered how it would feel to touch you. I wonder if I will taste heaven on your lips.”

Harry leaned forward and captured Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel let his mouth fall open as he had seen mortals do and felt Harry’s tongue against his own. Harry’s kisses were dizzying and Castiel responded based purely on the instinct of his vessel releasing a soft moan. 

Harry continued to kiss Castiel for several long moments relishing the heady combination of eternity and peace that emanated from the other man. It left him dizzier than any Champagne he’d ever tasted and soon he had broken off to begin licking and tasting Castiel’s skin losing himself to the simple sensation and taste of the other being. 

Castiel’s body was alive in ways he’d never experienced. He was warm all over and could only watch in wonder as Harry removed his tie and began kissing and biting his way down his body as he slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt. Harry paused to bite down on Castiel’s nipple causing Castiel to moan deeply as Harry gently soothed it with his tongue. 

Castiel felt another part of himself swelling painfully against his slacks. Looking down he could see the strain where his member was pressed against the fabric. Harry seemed to notice and playfully trailed his hand along the hard flesh sending shocks of pleasure like shooting stars through Castiel’s body. Harry continued down Castiel’s chest until he was lying on his stomach across Castiel’s lap. Castiel was leaned back against the small sofa on which they were sitting, panting and shuddering with the sensations coursing through him. 

Harry was also feeling overwhelmed with lust and need. The taste of heaven on Castiel’s skin and the serenity he seemed to exude were all the more potent to Harry as he watched the Angel fall apart under his ministrations. Unwilling to continue with his slow seduction when it was obvious that Castiel was anything but reluctant Harry flicked his wrist and vanished both their clothes. 

Harry took a moment to look over Castiel. His clear blue eyes were glazed with passion, his face and chest were flushed and his hair was sexily mussed. Harry couldn’t hold in a moan at the sight. The only trouble was those lovely eyes were not looking at him rather at the ceiling. 

“Look at me Castiel.” Harry ordered and the angel complied. Harry was pleased to see the appreciation and hunger in his eyes. “Watch” 

Harry summoned a bottle of lubricant and began to prepare himself. Castiel watched with wide eyed wonder as his breathing grew heavier. Harry watched as his already hard member seemed to grow even larger until it was standing straight up and leaking freely. This sight was too much for Harry so he moved back to Castiel and climbed into his lap positioning Castiel’s hard cock at his entrance. 

“Harry.” Castiel gasped out.

“Tell me what you want” Harry replied even as he prepared to impale himself on Castiel. 

“May I touch you?”

“Of course you needn’t ask permission Castiel. Your pleasure is mine.” If Castiel was inclined to answer it was lost because Harry promptly thrust his hips downward taking Castiel’s length in one smooth motion. Cas released a strangled cry even as he moved his hands to caress any skin he could reach. Harry’s body was impossibly tight around him and Castiel had never in all his life felt heat like this. 

After a few moments Harry began to rock his hips taking Castiel in and out of his tight body. Harry had positioned himself so Castiel’s cock brushed against his prostate with every thrust as he bounced up and down he felt utterly blissful. Castiel had not felt such pure exhilarating pleasure even when he resided in heaven and as he felt it built inside him he felt that to experience this was worth falling from grace because this moment was perfection. 

Soon Harry could take no more he thrust down hard a few more times before his orgasm overtook him with such power that he briefly blacked out and he could swear in that moment he saw the heaven he had been denied. The clenching of Harry’s body around him was more than Castiel could take and soon he was shouting his release as well. His orgasm sent him if possible even higher then before and Castiel knew true paradise.

 

\----------------------------------

Dean didn’t call Castiel for almost two weeks after the angel left with that Master of Death guy. Part of him was worried about the angel but another stronger part wasn’t sure how to treat his friend now. He didn’t know how Castiel would feel about the whole sex thing. Not to mention it was with another man and Dean just wasn’t sure if he could look at Cas the same again. 

Besides he felt overwhelmingly guilty. If he hadn’t called Cas in on the last job the Angel wouldn’t have had to give up his virginity. He wondered if Cas blamed him but was unable to worry about it any more because he needed help with their case. 

“Castiel! CAS!” Dean waited tensely but no response came. Sam glanced at him anxiously. 

“Do you think something happened? I mean we haven’t seen him since. . .” Dean shrugged uncomfortably at Sam’s words before he could respond however Cas appeared. Only it wasn’t Cas as Dean had come to know him. Gone was the trench coat. His normally pristine shirt and tie were in obvious disarray to the point that they tie was not even tied only thrown around his neck and his buttons were done unevenly. A bite mark was staring to take shape on the angel’s neck but none of this was as strange as the broad grin Castiel sent his way. 

“Sorry Dean. I was indisposed.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Archive of Our Own story. I hope you loved it! Please review


End file.
